Absurdités
by Expensive-taste
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard après la défaite de Voldemort. Un Drago mélancolique observe un Harry new style...


**Bon, ben voilà mon OS un peu guimauve, mais j'avais envie de ça... Je l'avais commencé avant les vacances, puis oublié pour finalement le reprendre pour le finir. Ça ne vole pas haut, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

**Merci à JK Rowling et bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Absurdités<strong>

Cela fait 7 mois que c'est fini, que Voldemort bouffe les mandragores par la racine et 5 mois que l'école est ré-ouverte.

Père est à Azkaban, très certainement pour le restant de ses jours, Mère au manoir, assignée à résidence pour 5 ans privée de sa baguette, et moi, condamné à effectuer des travaux d'intérêts généraux durant 2 ans mais à Poudlard pour que je puisse terminer mes études. Je suis sous la surveillance de la directrice McGonagal elle-même, qui a eu l'extrême obligeance de m'accepter en cours malgré ma sanction. Je la soupçonne même d'avoir influencé le jury et demandé de la clémence pour mon cas… Peu de Serpentard de mon année sont revenus, seuls Blaise, Pansy et Millicent en plus de moi. Certains sont morts, comme Vincent et Gregory, d'autres sont en prison, comme Theo et Marcus ou ont tout simplement disparus.

L'ambiance est assez bizarre, mais les autres maisons nous laissent tranquille, tout le monde panse ses plaies et les plus visibles ne sont pas forcément celles qui font le plus mal. Chacun a plus ou moins repris ses habitudes, même si les traumatismes qu'on essaye tous de dissimuler sont bien présents. On pourrait presque croire que rien n'a changé.

Pourtant, il y a du changement et pas des moindres, notre cher Survivant (au carré) est complètement différent, lui. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit en bien… car de timide et réservé, Monsieur est devenu un coureur, aussi bien de jupons que de pantalons de surcroit ! Il a surement du retard à rattraper, mais quand même. Il use et abuse de son statut de vainqueur pour mettre tout ce qui bouge dans son lit et croyez moi, ça fait du monde ! On voit bien que cette attitude déplait à Granger (cette fille est la droiture incarnée !), mais à présent qu'elle est avec la belette, elle a d'autres chats à fouetter et laisse aller. Le rouquin qui a toujours été laxiste, pense nécessairement qu'il va s'assagir et finir avec sa sœur, mais j'en doute.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait, ça ne lui ressemble pas, il ne s'attache à aucune de ses conquêtes et s'en lasse très vite. Moi qui n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous galant (ça vous étonne ?), ça me sidère, surtout venant de lui. Il est insolent, volage et limite vulgaire, dire que je le prenais pour quelqu'un de romantique et du genre fidèle, je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne ! Quelque part, ça me fait mal de m'être laissé abuser, c'est comme si je ne le connaissais pas alors que nous avons été ennemis durant plus de 6 ans et que j'ai passé quasiment autant de temps à l'épier et inventer des coups tordus contre lui qu'à étudier. Il m'a même sauvé la vie et je me demande encore bien pourquoi.

En plus, j'ai un secret, honteux et inavouable… A cause de cela, j'ai mal car je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne qui n'existe pas ou plus… C'est risible non ? Moi et l'amour c'était censé faire 2, mais j'ai découvert malgré moi que j'avais aussi un cœur, comme tout le monde, et que les Malefoy ne faisaient pas exception. Et comble de l'ironie, il a fallut que ce soit à lui que je m'attache. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'admettre, surtout quand je me suis rendu-compte que ce n'était pas nouveau… je dois être précoce, parce que je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait aimer aussi tôt, au premier regard. J'ai lutté contre ces sentiments inopportuns, du mieux que j'ai pu, mais j'ai perdu. Moi qui croyait être hétéro, j'aime un homme, qui se fiche bien de moi d'ailleurs, il ne me prête plus du tout d'attention, je n'existe plus pour lui, même pas comme un amant potentiel. Je ne suis pourtant pas moche, même si j'ai un physique atypique, je suis un peu trop pâlichon peut-être, et trop blond aussi, mais je suis grand et musclé juste ce qu'il faut… mais il faut croire que je n'ai rien pour lui plaire.

Je souffre de cette situation, j'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse bruler dans la salle sur demande. A quoi a-t-il pensé en revenant me chercher ? Mon cœur battait si fort quand je me serrais contre son dos, calé derrière lui sur son balai et ce n'était pas dû à la peur, j'avais complètement oublié où nous étions, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi… Mère m'a dit que j'avais une dette envers lui maintenant et que je devais cesser mes enfantillages, mettre tous mes anciens griefs de côtés et me comporter en adulte. J'ai suivi ses conseils, je ne le cherche plus, je suis poli avec lui et ses amis, je ne suis plus arrogant, bref, je suis devenu terne, insipide, creux. Pas étonnant que je sois invisible à ses yeux ! Peut-être pense-t-il que j'ai peur de lui ? Ou que je ne l'intéresse plus puisque Qui-on-sait est mort. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus que penser.

Ça me ronge. Mon moral n'était déjà pas au beau fixe, mais là… Je n'ai plus goût à rien, Blaise et Pansy s'inquiètent pour moi. Ils sont trop mignons ces 2 là, même amoureux, ils se préoccupent encore de moi. Blaise m'épate. Il a été espion pour l'Ordre, (rien que ça !) et tout le monde le respecte, il a un gros faible pour Ginny Weasley et à ce que j'en vois, elle n'est pas indifférente à son charme ravageur, mais son frère est d'un autre avis, bien sûr, il ne peut pas se mêler de ses oignons celui-là ? Par contre Pansy a fait un choix plutôt étonnant, puisque c'est de Londubat qu'elle s'est entichée ! Il faut dire qu'il s'est comporté en héros et que c'est lui qui a rétamé ma chère tante Bella et Naguini. Ils forment un couple explosif. Pour le moment ça roucoule pour eux et j'en suis heureux. Quant à Milli, j'ai des doutes… je la vois beaucoup avec Loufoca, y-aurait-il salamandre sous roche ?

Je les rassure comme je peux, mais je vois bien qu'ils sont sceptiques.

Aller ! Dans quelques mois, enfin un peu plus pour moi, nous quitterons tous cette école et entamerons la vraie vie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai envie de faire, je n'y ai jamais pensé sérieusement, en fait, je ne suis pas motivé, je ne m'intéresse plus à rien. De toutes façons, même avec ce que le Ministère nous a pris, ils nous restent, à Mère et moi, bien assez pour vivre largement jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Je m'en fiche d'abord, je suis intimement convaincu que je mourrais jeune. C'est comme une évidence pour moi : je ne serais jamais vieux. J'ai 17 ans, je devrais arriver jusqu'à, disons, 25 ? Oui, c'est un joli chiffre. Je n'aurais pas à souffrir trop longtemps. J'arriverai à l'oublier, puisque je me suis fourvoyé. Sinon, tant pis, je ne dois pas être fait pour être heureux.

Malgré tout, je m'inquiète pour Harry, il faudrait que quelqu'un le recadre, parce que s'il continue somme cela, il va partir en quenouille. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'il ait changé à ce point, il doit s'agir du contrecoup de la guerre, à moins que battre Voldemort n'ai révélé son côté sombre. Ce serait injuste, après la vie qu'il a dû mener pour en arriver là, toute cette pression, ces contraintes, ces morts… Il faut qu'il réagisse, qu'il ne se laisse pas séduire par la facilité comme j'ai pu le faire à une époque. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire qu'il est trop fort pour se laisser aller et qu'il va se reprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses amis vont bien finir par réagir, non ?

Il n'y a pas longtemps, alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et que je marchais sans regarder devant moi, je percutais violemment un corps en mouvement en sens inverse et nous nous retrouvâmes par terre. Je ne pu m'empêcher de râler et quand je reconnus Potter, j'eus une remarque encore plus acide, lui mettant ma maladresse sur le dos. Il me regarda pour la première fois depuis longtemps en se relevant et dit d'un air narquois « Alléluia ! Môsieur Mauvaise Foi est de retour ! », puis plus bas en repartant « c'est pas trop tôt ». J'ai mis un certain temps à réagir et à comprendre ce qu'il avait sous-entendu. Apparemment, ça lui avais manqué ! C'est complètement idiot, mais ça m'a rendu heureux pour le reste de la journée.

A partir de ce moment, j'ai oublié les conseils de Mère, nos altercations verbales reprirent et je ne me gênais pas pour lui faire remarquer sa conduite scandaleuse. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, j'ai remarqué que la relance de nos accrochages semblait soulager les autres élèves, comme si le fait que nous nous autorisions à nouveau à nous critiquer faisait que les choses se rééquilibraient, qu'un retour à la normale était envisageable. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, Potter se calmait progressivement et j'eus la visite de Granger qui me remercia d'être redevenu comme avant car, d'après elle, Harry en avait besoin. Il lui fallait une personne qui ose lui tenir tête, depuis sa victoire, le respect et la crainte empêchaient les autres de lui dire les choses en face et de le remette à sa place quand il le fallait et que je jouais ce rôle à merveille ! J'ai faillit tomber à la renverse sous le choc. Je ne l'ai pas montré, bien sûr, mais cette fichue fille s'en est certainement rendu compte. Du coup, je vis sur mon nuage, dans une espèce de bulle, je ne pense plus qu'à ça : il a besoin de moi, je compte un petit peu pour lui. Bon, je reconnais que c'est ridicule, mais tant pis, j'ai dépassé ce stade, j'assume !

Aujourd'hui, la situation n'a pas véritablement avancée pour moi et les examens approchent à grands pas. J'essaye de me concentrer dessus, mais j'ai du mal, pourtant j'ai toujours été bon élève. Ce n'est pas la pression qui me perturbe, je le sais bien, c'est le fait que dans très peu de temps, je ne le reverrais plus car il va lui aussi quitter l'école et continuer sa vie loin de moi. Ça m'angoisse, je ne dors plus, je l'imagine avec une femme, des enfants, heureux, sans moi… C'est si douloureux que la nuit, quand tout le monde dort, je quitte mon lit pour errer dans le château ou le parc. C'est lamentable, je devrais me réjouir qu'il s'en sorte et qu'il soit enfin chanceux, je ne suis qu'un foutu égoïste ! Il faut toujours que je ramène tout à moi. Mais j'ai si mal…

En attendant, il fait bon ce soir, la nuit est douce, l'air est immobile et le silence est reposant. Je vais m'asseoir un moment au bord du lac, les mouvements à la surface de l'eau et les reflets quand la lune est présente, ont un effet légèrement hypnotique sur moi et ça m'apaise, parfois il m'arrive même de m'endormir.

Je suis assis depuis quelques minutes déjà quand j'entends un bruit. Je me retourne mais ne vois personne. Surement un animal. Je sens un mouvement d'air derrière moi, je me lève, je perçois une présence, mon instinct me dit que je ne crains rien, mais je ne suis pas rassuré. Soudain une main sortie de nulle part se pose sur mon épaule et je ne peux réprimer un sursaut. Quelqu'un apparaît.

- Potter !

- Salut Malefoy. Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Toi, me faire peur ? Allons bon, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

- Pourquoi ton cœur bât-il aussi vite alors ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu-compte qu'il était aussi près, son souffle effleure ma nuque et sont parfum chatouille mes narines, ce qui me trouble encore plus.

- Je… tu m'as surpris c'est tout !

Je fais un pas pour m'éloigner, mais il m'agrippe le poignet. Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

- Je ne veux pas te faire fuir…

- Tiens donc, que veux-tu alors ? Tu n'as pas de soupirant pour cette nuit, alors tu te rabats sur moi ?

Sa bouche se déforme une seconde dans une grimace.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons qui pourraient te faire rechercher ma compagnie…

Sa physionomie change brusquement, son sourire se fait charmeur et il me fixe intensément. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Mon idiot de cœur se remet à s'emballer, j'ai chaud tout à coup. Merde ! Je viens de comprendre le double sens de ma phrase !

- Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Ah non ? Fait-il en se rapprochant, félin.

Instinctivement, je recule. Non, ne fait pas ça Harry, je t'en prie… je bute contre le tronc d'un arbre, acculé. Il sourit de toutes ses dents d'une manière que je qualifierais d'enjôleuse.

- Tout doux Malefoy, je ne vais pas te manger.

J'en mettrais pas ma main au feu. Je dois avoir l'air affolé, car il s'arrête d'avancer et de sourire. Je ferme les yeux, je dois absolument reprendre contenance, contrôler ma respiration anarchique.

- Malefoy ?

Sa voix parait inquiète et je sens ses doigts sur ma joue. Je rouvre les yeux surpris, son visage est sérieux. Mes jambes me portent à peine, il est trop près, je ne veux pas craquer, pas maintenant.

- Laisse-moi. Ne fait pas ça.

Ma voix tremble lamentablement. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avec une drôle d'expression.

- Drago, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Murmure-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, j'ai le souffle coupé. Il se rapproche encore, pourquoi ne part-il pas ! Va t'en, s'il te plait, va t'en. Et voilà, ce que je redoutais… je ferme vite les paupières mais c'est trop tard, je pleure. Je suis grotesque, que va-t-il penser ? Il va se foutre de moi, bien sûr. Je me sens glisser le long de l'écorce quand 2 bras me ceinturent la taille.

- Regarde-moi… Drago, regarde-moi.

J'obéis, tétanisé. Son regard est doux, son sourire aussi. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, il me porte littéralement, je réalise que je suis contre lui, mes propres bras enserrent son torse et je rougis violemment. Je suis trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement. Fasciné par ses iris flamboyants, je ne bouge pas alors que son visage se rapproche et que ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes pour se mettre à m'embrasser doucement. Il est si tendre, presque amoureux. Cette pensée me sort de ma transe, je me réveille enfin et le repousse. Il ne m'aime pas, je ne ferais pas parti de ses amants d'un soir. Il me regarde sans comprendre.

- Non. Fais-je.

- Quoi, non ?

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

- Je n'ai jamais forcé personne…

- Heureusement ! Réplique-je outré.

- Drago, je ne comprends pas… excuse moi, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Il me fixe hésitant et je le fusille d'un regard, glacial, estampillé Malefoy, même si je n'en mène pas large. Il se laisse tomber sur l'herbe, il a l'air triste et abattu. Mon cœur se serre. Malgré moi, je m'agenouille à ses côtés.

- Eh, ça va ?

Je pose une main sur son bras et il relève les yeux sur moi, ils sont brillants, trop brillants . Il essaye de parler, sa voix est étranglée.

- Tout à l'heure… je… j'ai cru.

Il baisse à nouveau la tête et je devine les gouttes salées inonder ses joues. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme cela, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est moi qui le mets dans cet état ? Qu'ai-je fait pour provoquer ça ? Je fronce les sourcils, je n'ai fait que le repousser… une idée folle traverse mon cerveau, et si… non je me fais des illusions, c'est impossible, il ne peut pas, pas de moi.

Déconcerté, incertain, je l'attire contre moi, il niche son visage détrempé dans mon cou et je frisonne. Timidement, je caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Cette situation me parait surréaliste, j'ai du m'endormir et je vais me réveiller. Je respire son odeur à plein poumon, sa crinière noire est si douce, il exhale une chaleur réconfortante, mes sens sont aiguisés mais mon cerveau cotonneux. Je suis si bien, en plein rêve.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Il se redresse brusquement, manquant de nous faire basculer. Je réalise horrifié ce que je viens de dire. Je commence à paniquer quand la vision de son visage soudain radieux m'envoie comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Il se jette pratiquement sur moi, je m'étale dans l'herbe, sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne, son corps pèse sur le mien, j'attrape sa nuque et le laisse m'envahir avec joie. Il se redresse un court instant, le temps de murmurer à mon oreille :

- Je t'aime Drago.

C'est bizarre, mais tout à coup, j'ai envie de vivre finalement, et vieux de préférence !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenus ! Alors merci de préserver mon intégrité physique !<br>**


End file.
